The Brains Behind the Beauty
by WolfxSoul
Summary: When two female detectives are asked to investigate a circus, will they get more than they bargained for? Slight JokerxOc and DaggerxOc
1. To the circus

this isn't very great i know, i don't feel like editing after a long time since i made this so enjoy hopefully. btw Lucrecia is pronoucne like Lucretia, i just took the spelling for Final Fantasy's Lucrecia Crescent. I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Let's Investagate.

Her eyes scanned the book slowly as she sipped some tea. She lightly chewed on the inside of her cheek, this was getting intense

SLAM!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh !" She screamed as she fell out of the chair. A woman with light brown hair, stormed in with bags in her arms.  
"Ahhh I wasn't reading one of your books ." The female with long midnight blue hair shivered as she inconspicuously placed a book on the shelf behind her.

"I can t believe it! What right does he think he has!" The blue haired woman lightly backed away.

"Is it Conner again?" She shyly asked as her friend stormed around the room. Obviously not listening to her, the woman with light brown hair vented. "Umm Riley" A knock had come from the door. Riley stormed over and slammed the door open. A scared male just reached forward with a letter then ran. Riley stomped her way into the kitchen where her friend was putting away the groceries.

"There s a letter for you". She growled, lightly, she didn't want to take it out on her sick friend, but the feelings where just exploding.

"Can you read it for me ?" The young woman said while washing her hands and began to cook. Riley nodded while opening the sealed envelope swiftly, and yanked the letter out. Her eyes jumped a crossed the letter, which made her eyes widen.

"It s from the Queen. Again. Lucrecia, you don t have to do what she says. It s always optional like she says." Lucrecia nodded while adding ingredients to the soup. She turned to Riley with a smirk on her face before getting some water for the tea.

"If I didn't take any offers, I would be living a rather boring life. Me and you just being artist doesn't do anything for us" Riley stood up and angrily slammed her hands on the table.

"But you re sick! There is no way I would let you do something like this!" Lucrecia just smirked again, but hide it behind one of her very happy, very fake smiles. She turned around with the large stew pot in her hands.

"Let s eat!" Riley sweat dropped at her.

'She only does this to divert my attention away from the matter'. Lucrecia came over with two piping hot bowls, and set them on the table. Then she came back with tea.

"Eat up!" Riley just banged her head on the table once before looking at her friend.

'that fake smile. Why must she do that? Well this soup does look really good.' She picked up her soup and took a sip. Soon she was asking for seconds. Her friend gave her a light laugh and took the bowl.

"Don t eat to much. You wouldn t want to miss dessert ."

'Dessert? Oh god. She always makes mouth watering desserts.'

After the filling dinner, Lucrecia took a look at the letter. "That's strange. She wants us to investigate a circus.

"Yeah ." Riley replied after a sip of her tea." Apparently at all the towns they appeared in, children have gone missing ." Lucrecia pulls her shawl closer to her mouth, which signaled Riley that she might have another coughing attack. "Come on, we better get that medicine down" Lucrecia began to act like a child, shaking her head.

"No, . Ew "Riley sighed as she cornered her friend.

"It you don t take it, you won t get healthy" She forced a smile and her eye twitched.

"Yuck !" Lucrecia was gargling water to ride her mouth of the fowl taste. She rested her head on the counter top.

"Come on. It s best if we get to sleep now ." Lucrecia shifted her face over to her friend, and asked.

"So does this mean ."

"Yeah ." Riley felt her stomach drop as she said that. Lucrecia smiled happily as she vigorously shook her hands then ran up stairs. 'oh god what have I done. I m so going to regret this.'

Lucrecia s eyes opened to meet the sunlight that was peeking through her curtains. She jumped out of her bed and rushed to her wardrobe. She had picked out a pair of black pants(think of them as dress pants, and that they mostly are mistaken for a dress) and her dark blue grey trench coat, which would be over a simple blue blouse. She ran to the bathroom and started to warm up her bath. After the bath was ready she jumped in. After words she threw on her clothes and some boots, then made another bath for Riley. Then she made her not so stealthy entrance.  
"Wake up!" She chimed. Riley grumbled and covered her head with her pillow. Lucrecia yanked her blankets of and threw Riley over her shoulder.

"Ahh. What the hell woman!" Riley screamed.

"You were right! Taking that yucky stuff really made me feel better. I got a bath ready for you."

"Alright alright. Just put me down."

Riley wore the exact same things as Lucrecia but her trench coat was a dark green, she also put a black hat. Lucrecia looped a black scarf around her neck, and covering up to the tip of her nose.

"Don t you think that s over doing it?" Riley questioned her.

"What if I start to cough?"

"Enough said."

The two females left their home and got into a carriage that the Queen had sent them. During the ride, Riley noticed her friend was rather anxious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stood in front of Noah s Ark Circus. Riley looked over to her friend, who seemed ecstatic.

"What s with you?" She questioned Lucrecia.

"Oh, me? I've never been to a circus". Riley looked dumbfounded as she pointed at Lucrecia. "I never got the chance". Riley recognized that sad tone, and decided not to push it. They went and bought tickets and walked through the area. Lucrecia s eye(you can only see one) began to glow with excitement as she looked at all the stalls and games. A large tent came into view.

"Come on the show is going to start."

They took a set and watched as a young male with orange hair walked on stage.

"Welcome to Noah s Ark Circus. My name is Joker. If you ll look here. Whoops." He was juggling but mess up and the balls hit him in the head. Lucrecia giggled lightly while Riley shook her head.

"The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a show. Here we go ." A large man with flame tattoos began to blow fire. "With one shot from the fire-eating man. The show of the century begins."

"This is stupid." Riley said. "This is for idiots." Oh great. That was a mistake. She felt this fire feeling, as she slowly turned her face to look at Lucrecia. Just what she feared.

"Next our gasp inducing flying blanco!" A knife thrower followed then a tight rope walker, a snake man, and finally a beast tamer.

"For this act we would like a volunteer ." Something clicked in Lucrecia's head as she side glanced her friend. With one swift move she stomped on her foot.

"Ahhh!" Riley stood up.

"You! Miss with the hat, please come down."

"Eh?" Riley looked clueless. Lucrecia pushed her forward. Riley grumbled some colorful words as she made her way down to the ring.

As she stepped in the ring she felt an eerie air. Joker was motioning her forward but then she heard it. A low growl came from the large tiger. Then it happened.

The tiger and riley ran around the ring. Everyone is in shock while Lucrecia had a loose smile on her face.

"Betty stop chasing her." The beast tamer screamed. She snapped her whip when the tiger came near. It snapped right before the tiger s face and almost got riley but she did some cartwheels and flips to get out of the way. The crowd was apparently impressed and cheered for her. She just had a dumbfounded look.

"That was great." Lucrecia laughed as she clapped for her friend.

"What the hell are you talking about woman! I almost got eaten by a tiger." She yelled. She twisted around and felt something under her boot. She picked up the plant and obverse it. Her eyes widen and began to twitch. "You!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Lucrecia. "You put catnip in my pocket."

"I thought the show would need some .i don t know."

"You". Riley shook a fist at her. Lucrecia looked away innocently and something caught her eye. She turned her face back to Riley.

"Shit. I know that look."

"Oh my god. Riley you re bleeding." Lucrecia dramatically said. Riley raised a brow at this but looked down at her arm to see a stream of red on her arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She ran circles around her friend while holding her arm. Lucrecia held a worry look, while putting the knife she used to scrape Riley away.

Joker had finally spotted the girl who got chased by Betty. Hey! He called. The light brown haired girl had stopped running. Another girl that was standing by her turned towards him. Even though he couldn t see most of her face, he stops cold. That eye, its intense color just seemed intoxicating. Through all the towns he has been though, never had he seen that eye color. Her friend even had rather intense purple eyes. But it must have been the mystery behind the scarf and the rest of her hair, which made him feel heat rise to his cheeks. He shrugged it off and walked closer to the girls.

"Hey, that was pretty tough. You didn t get hurt right?" Her friend gave him a pleading look.

"She must have gotten a cut from when the tiger attacked her." This alarmed Joker.

"Oh. Well we better get that checked out. I ll take you to the Doctor."

"Thank you." The blue haired girl s meek voice that sound a little rough, which must have been caused by a sore throat.

"Right this way."

He led the girls through the back of the circus.

"Watch yer step. Oh Snake!" The reptilian man from before stood before them. "Is the doc in the first aid tent?" The snake that was around his neck, pointed in another direction. "Oops he s on business."

As they began to follow Joker in a new direction they heard.

"Is that the girl that got chased by the tiger? It really is. The stupid girl." Riley got an irk mark and was going to yell at the two kids but got kicked in the butt by Lucrecia.

They reached a tent, and Joker led them in. A man in a wheelchair was inspecting the knife throwers leg. A prosthetic? Lucrecia thought. She began to chew the insides of her cheek again. ( I do that when I m nervous. I got yelled at by the dentist for that. It leaves marks)

"Hey Joker is there something wrong with you arm again?"

"No today is nothing t do with me." Joker replied.

"I was wondering who they were, but isn t that girl the one who got chased by Betty." The knife thrower said.

"Huh?" The doctor looked to see Riley holding her arm. "Oh my! We better get that bandage and cleaned up right away!"

"Nothing to serious ." The doctor said with tightening the bandage.

"Thanks ." Riley mumbled.

"It s really great yer okay. If I d let a customer get hurt, the ring leader'd have my skin." Joker s comment surprised Lucrecia and Riley.

"You re not the ringleader?" Riley questioned him.

" I'm a bit of a hired shop manager. The ringleader is a different scary guy ." Joker said while giving the knife thrower whose name was Dagger, a side hug.

"You say that as if he ll get mad latter boss." Dagger said.

"Well thanks." Riley said. Lucrecia gave a little sniff while whipping her eyes. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"I'm just so happy you're alright." She said dramatically and glopped her friend.

"Oh god what the hell is she doing?" Riley thought.

"You re all I have left my dear friend. Even though we have to find a new place to live. I couldn't think of going anywhere without my best friend."

This must have triggered something. "You girls don t have a home?" Dagger asked.

"Yes. That s true ." Lucrecia sniffled again. "The mansion we were working at as maids just fired us out of the blue. They gave us tonight as our last night, so tomorrow we have to find someplace new."

"Well why don t you come by tomorrow for some try out to be a circus folk?" Joker asked.

"Really ?" Her one eye sparkled brightly.

"Holy crap! How is she such a good actor?" Riley thought with a shock look on her face.

"Yeah, from what I ve seen from yer friend, u ve got some talent in acrobatics." Joker said.

"Thank you so much." Lucrecia ran over and gave Joker a kiss on the cheek. His face turned beat-red, and Dagger started to laugh. Then she moved quickly to her friend, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the entrance of the tent. But she stopped. "umm" she slightly turned around. "Can someone show us the way back?" They all let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I ll do it". Dagger said.

"Thank you some much Dagger. We ll be back here bright and early." Lucrecia said while jabbing Riley in the ribs.

"Yes see you tomorrow." Riley gave one of her sweet fake smiles. Dagger blushed.

"Yeah. See ya."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Riley yelled at Lucrecia as they entered their home.

"Well one I thought it would be fun. Second, this is the chance to investigate them ." Lucrecia replied while making tea.

"Well I think you were getting a little chummy with that Joker guy." Lucrecia smirked.

"What can I say. I ve got a thing for redheads. Besides I saw that smile you gave Dagger."

"It was fake."

"Right."

"Shut up!"

"Hahahaha". Lucrecia laughed. It had been a while since Riley heard her friend laugh. Whatever was making Lucrecia cough, made it painful to talk, eat, drink, and laugh. Riley just mumbled some cuss words before sipping her tea.

Boy was tomorrow going to be eventful.


	2. Kitty and Lightning?

i do not own Kuroshitsuji only Lucrecia and Riley

* * *

"Wakie wakie….. wake up woman." Lucrecia shook Riley violently. "We got to go. Come on come on." She grabbed Riley's arm and tried to yank her out of her bed.

"Stop it! You're going to rip my arm off." Lucrecia gave her a shy look before running down stairs.

"Come on, come on. Or you won't get breakfast."

"Shit." Riley flue out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

Riley let out a groan as Lucrecia set her food down in front of her.

"Where did you get all this energy from?" Lucrecia just shrugged. They ate slowly. Riley was studying Lucrecia's face. 'the Queen only sends her the most complicated cases. Any normal detective would find no reasonable explanation behind it. But some how…. She can do anything. Even the Jack the Ripper case didn't stand up to her. If only the body of the suspect could have been identified. Then it would have been her to have the honor of capturing that beast. But then again, no one would know the truth. Damn it! If only she didn't have to go under a male name just to be a detective. I wonder where she got the name Sherlock Homes anyways?'

"What are you thinking about my dear Watson?" Lucrecia said in a joking manner.

"Nothing important."

"Is that so." She cooed. Lucrecia may seem shy and fragile but she did know how to toy with people and throw a punch.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now let us go." Riley said while standing up.

"Righty o." Lucrecia said with her eyes closed and a large smile.

"Weirdo." Riley whispered. Lucrecia just raised a brow.

"At least I don't talk in my sleep."

"Damn it! You promised not to bring it up!"

"Aww. But the dream you where having last night that must have been so much fun. I think you said Dagger a few time."

"Shut the hell up!" Riley began chasing Lucrecia around their home.

"Dagger and Riley sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!"

"Here we are." Lucrecia was still rubbing her head from the hit she got from Riley's shoe.

"Hey girls!" A voice came to greet them. Dagger came running up to them. "Come on this way." They followed him. Joker was waiting for them.

"Hey so lets see what'cha got." He said.

"First lets start with you." Riley sighed. "What's your strong points?" Before she could talk Lucrecia said.

"She can do the tightrope."

"What!" Riley whispered. "I can not."

'Great. I'm getting you back for this.' Riley thought bitterly.

"Tie that life line tight Doll." Joker called up. Riley took a deep breath and began to walk a crossed. About half way through Lucrecia called up.

"Hey I hope you don't screw up after getting half way there. Come on. We don't have all day." Riley started to get an irk mark and screamed down at her friend.

"Would you just shut up." Her foot missed the line and she began to lose balance. Then she began to fall. everyone was shocked. But Lucrecia just smirked. Dagger saw this and yelled at her.

"How can you smirk at this!"

"Watch." Was the only thing she said. Riley had twisted her body around and screamed at Lucrecia.

"Do it!"

"You got it boss." Lucrecia saluted as she withdrew a blade from her sleeve. She whipped it at the life line, cutting it. Soon Riley did summersaults in the air and landed on her feet. Everyone clapped for her.

"She always lands on her feet." Lucrecia told Dagger while walking over to Riley. "That was great pal." She said while slapping Riley on the back.

"Ow." She grunted.

"Wow just amazing." Joker said. "Now lets see what you can do." Lucrecia looked away nervously.

"Errr…okay."

Lucrecia stood away from a plank of wood about 20 feet away. She raised some blades in her hand and whipped them at the plank. They all made it within the targeted region.

"That good enough for ya?" She asked Joker. He just nodded. Dagger just gawked at the board full of knives. Riley walked over and took them out. A glint came a crossed her face. She started throwing them at Lucrecia. Who looked back and began doing back flips to dodged them. With the last one Riley had she threw it with all her might. Lucrecia had been stuck in mid air that point in time, so she took out a knife and canceled out the one flying at her face. She then land gracefully on her feet, and turned with a pouting face to Riley.

"You're so mean. I can't believe you would do something like that to me." Riley just stood there with a sweat drop.

'Damn her.'

"Everyooooone." Joker chimed. "From today on we have some new friends." The two girls stepped out.

"The new comers, Lightning. "

"Hi." Lucrecia put on one of her super fantastic fake smiles.

"And Kitty."

"I can't believe it." Riley sweat dropped.

"Let's get along well everyone!" Joker said.

"Kitty I like it." Lucrecia smirked.

"Stop that smirking woman." Riley growled.

"Aw how cute." Lucrecia cooed.

'She sets me up every time.' Riley thought

"Now I'll take you on a tour of the backstage area." Joker said, while leading the girls.

"First these are the tents you'll be sleeping in. It's where the backstage workers, newcomers, and second tier members live." Joker explained. "Bout two to three members share a room." He showed the inside of one of the tents. "Over there is the mess hall and storage room. S'an important job of new recruits to provide the grub. So good luck!"

"Oh of course." Lucrecia smiled.

'At least I know I'll be eating good.' Riley thought.

"The center one in this area is the first aid tent. An' the most central one is the main cast private tent."

"Private huh?" Riley said.

"Yup. There are poisons snakes there so I would suggest you stay away. By the way." Joker turned to Lucrecia. "Why don't you show your left eye? I bet it's just as pretty as the other one." Lucrecia sharply turned away from him.

"It's nothing." Her voice caused him to shiver.

"Oh okay. Well lets continue."

"This is the practice tent." He opened up one of the tents flaps to show people practicing. "People practice over an' over here. Aiming to make their debut in a public performance. Work on the basics first and warm up carefully."

"Heh. You didn't have to tell me that twice." Riley remembered the painful time she and Lucrecia where chasing after a criminal. Lucrecia had told her to stretch out, but she didn't listen.

"Joker!" A voice came from somewhere. A woman who looked familiar walked in. "It's almost your turn." Joker turned his head towards her.

"Yes ma'am." He said, then left. The woman turned out to be that beast tamer. Riley had this horrible feeling. She slowly cranked her head in the direction of Lucrecia. Oh sweet cheese! Lucrecia and the beast tamer where exchanging death glares.

"Well looky here. It's the beast tamer how recklessly let her tiger attack my friend."

"Got a problem with me?" She yelled. Lucrecia smirked, her deadly smirk.

"Yeah. I do. What some woman dressed like a prostitute gonna do?" The woman got so pissed she took out her whip and snapped it at Lucrecia. Lucrecia just jumped out of the way and went to kick the woman. But she took her whip and rapped it around her ankle.

"Enough!" Riley yelled as she took a knife out and cut through the whip. The woman snarled.

"You're gonna regret messing with me." Then she stormed away.

"I'm gonna enjoy pounding your face in." Lucrecia yelled. Riley held her friend back from following the woman. "Man she pisses me off. I'm gonna imprint my foot in her face the next time I see her."

"Yeah I know how you feel. That whore." Riley said while letting her friend go.

"Thanks." Riley blinked clueless at Lucrecia.

"For what?"

"Keeping me from killing her."

"What about her makes you so mad?"

"I don't know." Lucrecia clutched her fist then placed a hand on her chin. "Maybe…no…maybe?" Riley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just next time, let me kick some ass." Lucrecia smiled and nodded. "Well lets get stretching."

While stretching Lucrecia let this comment slip. "If there are poisonous snake guarding the first tiers tents, theirs no way we could get back there."

"Are you thinking of giving up?" Lucrecia laughed.

"Never my dear Watson. I have a idea."

"What's that?" Riley question. Before Lucrecia could answer Dagger came over.

"Hey guys. Don't stretch so sluggishly!"

"Then show me you can do the splits." Lucrecia said as she leaned to the foot she placed behind her. Dagger laughed and shook his head.

"So guys what are you hoping to perform at?" The girls looked at each other.

"I don't know." Riley said. Lucrecia looked away from the group and tried to muffle her cough in her sleeve. Dagger gave her a concerned look.

"Hey you ok there Lightning?"

"Just peachy." Lucrecia choked out. Riley then realized something.

"You!" She pointed to Lucrecia, who froze. "You forgot to take your medicine this morning."

"No you can't make me!" Lucrecia said while trying to run away.

"Oh no you don't." Riley reached out and tried to grab Lucrecia's shirt. Lucrecia escaped and ran into someone. She fell over on her butt.

"I'm sorry" She cried. A hand appeared in front of her face. She looked up the arm to see Joker smiling at her.

"It's ok. Just be careful next time."

"Yeah." She quietly said, and took Joker's hand. He hosted her up. Her eyes caught site of what was on the sheets.

"Hey Joker are me and Kitty roomies?"

"Ahh… well wouldn't you like to meet new people?" Lucrecia look slightly down.

"But." She puffed out her bottom lip and let her eyes water. "I need her to help me take my medicine. I've been sick the past week, and the medicine the doctor gave me taste disgusting. Besides I don't want anyone else to be tortured by her sleep talking." Joker laughed at her comment.

Riley POV

Ah-achoo! 'I feel like someone is talking about me.'

Normal POV

"Alright, I'll let the two of you stay together. "

"Thank you." Lucrecia smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she trotted back by Riley.

With his face a little red, Joker said to everyone about the room assignments.

"Lightning and Kitty will be staying in tent 8."

"What did you do to make him make us roommates?" Riley questioned her friend.

"It's called a woman's charm. You should try it some time."

Riley sweat dropped at her words. "But I thought seduction was against your morals?"

"It is, but is it seduction when the seducti is already seduced?"

"Huh? You're too confusing woman. Wait do you think he's already like likes you?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you. Although I wonted mind. He's is rather cute." Lucrecia laughed. "Besides." Her tone became sad. "No one could ever love someone like me."

"And what exactly do you classify yourself as?"

"A weeping willow."

"What? Gosh darn it. I don't get it."

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't get it either."

"But! You!

"Hey look I did it!" Lucrecia's face was contorted and she squeezed her eyes shut. "So disgusting." She stuck her tongue out.

"Stop changing the subject."

"If we stay on that subject, I'll tell Dagger you were dreaming about him."

"You wonted."

Lucrecia smiled. "Well nighty night."

* * *

sorry if it wasn't great. but hehe, Riley represents one of my most best of friends. i guess Lucrecia is sort me but there are things she would do that i wouldn't even think about, and vis versa. but there is something we have in common, we both would pick on our dear friend for smiles and giggles to all.


	3. The past and cookies?

I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Lucrecia had been awake for quite some time. She was just sitting out side on a box that was near her tent. The sun had just began to raise and she took a deep breath.

"We used to watch the sunrise and set together." She whispered, absent mindly. Her fingers traced down her collar bone to a necklace hidden under her shirt. She removed the crystal crescent moon from her neck and held it up to the sun. "It still looks better when the moon light shines on it." Her voice sounded so distant. "Live for you, huh?" She reached her hand behind her hair and lightly traced around her eye. She sighed, placing the necklace back on around her neck and jumped off the crate. "I guess I could."

(this part is meant to be confusing, don't ask me why)

"Wake up." Lucrecia kicked Riley's bed.

"Still sleepy. Come back in five." Lucrecia sighed at her friend; she took a cold wet towel and slapped Riley in the face. Riley bolted up and gasped.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Glad to see you are awake." Lucrecia said while smiling. "We got breakfast to make."

"But whenever I would offer to help with breakfast at home you would always slap me and say. 'No.'"

"We have more than 2 people to serve so get your butt up."

"Fine."

After Riley dressed they headed over to the mess hall.

"There's no one here." Riley commented.

"Hey." The girls turned around to see a boy walking over to them. "Ya gonna help cook breakfast?"

"Of course. Joker said it was the job of the new comers." Lucrecia said. "So why don't you just sit and relax with I take care of everything." The boy looked cluelessly at her.

"Better do as she says." Riley said while sitting down. The boy just took a seat a crossed from Riley as Lucrecia got things cooking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what's yer name?" he asked.

"Kitty." Riley said.

"And her?" He pointed over to Lucrecia.

"Lightning."

"Oh… well I'm Freckles."

"Freckles? I can see why." the boy smiled.

"So what's up with Lightning? She like to cook?"

"Yeah for the past week it's the only thing she could do. Other than read and sleep. She recently got really sick." By then people started to swam in.

"Hey!" Lucrecia appeared by them with three plates in her hands.

"Wow this smells amazing. By the way I'm Freckles." Lucrecia blinked a few times before asking.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" Freckles got really sweaty. Riley just gave Lucrecia a look.

"Boy this smells great. Taste amazin'." He began stuffing food in his mouth.

"It's alright you can tell us." Lucrecia said while lacing her fingers together. "Either you tell us or I do it my way."

"Yer…yer way." He grumbled.

"You dress as a boy to conceal the fact that you a first tier member. You want to act as a newbie to help out others. From the rope burns on your hands I could tell you would be handling ropes. Also from the eye color and pattern of the iris I'm going say you are the tightrope walker, Doll. Am I correct?"

"Yeah." Freckles said with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry we won't tell." Riley said. "I hate it when you do that to people." She scolded Lucrecia. "Don't go pulling Sherlock on people." She whispered harshly.

"Oops…sorry." Lucrecia giggled.

"Also I think it's time you take that medicine." Riley said

"Um…" Lucrecia thought for a moment. "I think there isn't any more."

"What do you need medicine for?" Freckles asked.

"Oh I've got this horrible cold. Well I had, now it's a bit better but it's been affecting my throat making me cough a lot." Lucrecia replied.

"I bet the doc got's some."

"Thanks Freckles. I'll go take a look." Lucrecia got up and walked out.

"Aren't ya gonna go with her?" Freckles asked Riley.

"She's a big girl. She can do it herself." Was her reply.

With Lucrecia

Lucrecia stepped into the first aid tent to see the doctor had just finished checking on Joker's prosthetic.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" Lucrecia said nervously. Her face was red because Joker had his shirt off. 'What the hell are the odds of this? …. I'll think of them later.'

"Oh no I was just finishing checking on Joker. What do you need Lightning?" The doctor kindly asked her.

"I was wondering if you would have anything for a sore throats?" Lucrecia just buried her face in her hair more.

"Oh yeah I should have some over here." The doctor wheeled himself over to a shelf and rummaged through it. Lucrecia couldn't help but look at Joker's prosthetic. Her eye caught a symbol just before he placed his shirt on. She closed her eyes, memorizing the shape. ( for me, if that happened, I wouldn't be focused on a symbol. Nudge nudge, wink wink.)

"What's wrong Lightning?" Joker asked her.

"Oh! Me? Nothing, I just hoping to get the medicine to get over my sore throat." She said hastily. 'Other than seeing you shirtless. Everything is great!' She thought. 'Dang he's got some nice…woha there woman keep your mind on the ball. But…NO. Just get your freak'in medicine.' After her mental slap fight with herself she realized the doctor had begun wheeling himself over to her with a bottle in his hands.

"This should be it." He said.

"Thank you so much." Strangely on cue, a cough erupted from her throat.

"Oh my! Are you alright! That sounded pretty bad." The doctor asked her. Joker had put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Maybe you should rest today-."

"No." she cut him off. "I was stuck with doing nothing this whole week. I'm fine all I need is to take this for a few more days and everything will get cleared up. Thanks again." Lucrecia then ran out of the tent. She quickly moved to her own tent and ran inside. She placed the bottle on a table and glared at it. "We meet again fowl liquid." She whispered

"You know if people catch you talking to a bottle they'll throw you in the loony bin." Riley entered.

"And if Dagger finds out you've been dreaming about him, you'll die of embarrassment." Lucrecia said. Riley became beat red and was going to yell but realized something strange.

"Why is your face red?" Lucrecia snapped her head in Riley's direction then turned away.

"No reason. My face is just cold." She said while wrapping her scarf around her face, covering her red cheeks.

"Who's the embarrassed one now?" Riley snickered. Lucrecia said nothing while drawing the symbol she had seen on Joker's prosthetic.

"I think It's time for Captain Winny to help us out." Lucrecia said while folding the paper.

"Old man Winny? And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll make Vincent's favorite. No mater where that ferret is, he will always smell ginger cookies."

"Ahh….. I see. Using little Vinny to get to Winny. Now that is Holmes at work."

"Yeah…" *coughcoughcough*

"Lucrecia!" Riley ran over to her friend, who collapsed.

"I'm fine." She harshly said.

"No you are not!" Riley yelled. Lucrecia gave her a cold stare.

"I. Am. Fine." She repeated again. "Besides, I have to make cookies." With that remark, she put on her coat and began to walk out.

"Wah! No wait! Where are you going?" Riley questioned her.

"To go get the ingredients. I know the best place for them that isn't to far from here." She responded. "Don't worry I've got money." She then waved good bye and walked out.

Riley was killing time waiting for Lucrecia by watching people practice in the practice tent. "I better get some cookies." She mumbled.

"Cookies?" A voice came from behind her.

"Eek!" She fell off the ball she was sitting on.

"Hehe. Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." Dagger said. He looked around as a question mark appeared by his head. "Where's Lightning? I've never seen the two of you separated before."

"Grrr." She growled. "Why does everyone think we can't take care of ourselves! It's not like we're conjoint twins or something. In fact, the two of us are extremely different." Her tone began to level off. Dagger blinked.

"How so?" He asked her.

"Well lets see. We both grew up in two completely different places. If I'm not mistaken she said she grew up in Forget-Me-Not Valley.(yea it's from harvest moon) And I grew up here in London."

"Wow. I heard that Forget-Me-Not Valley is really far from here. But it's suppose to be really beautiful." Dagger said.

"Yeah." Riley began to drift off. "She said some day, we would go there."

~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where were you born?" Riley asked Lucrecia.

"Oh me. Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"What! Why the heck would you leave that place?"

"I have my reasons." She replied.

"Well if I was you I would have stayed there."

"Someday." Lucrecia drifted off. "Someday I'll take you there."

"What!" Riley exclaimed. "Really!"

"Yeah. But first we have to solve over a hundred cases." Lucrecia said while pumping her fist up in the air.

"What! You can't be serious!" Riley freaked out.

"Yup. So we better get started."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She said that 2 years ago." Riley pouted. 'I bet we solved well over a hundred cases.'

"Aww I'm sure the two of you will go soon. And when that happens you can take me along with ya." Dagger said while smiling and pointing to himself.

"Yeah if she give you the stamp of approval." He got a sweat drop.

"Stamp of approval?"

"Yeah she may seem fragile but she's very picky about any guy friends. She says. 'its best to choose someone you can trust' or something like that." Riley said while waving a finger around in the air and a hand on her chin. Dagger laughed nervously and envisioned how he could get a stamp of approval.

*******in his mind*******

Lightning shook her head at everything he did.

"All you have to do is be yourself." Riley broke through his thoughts.

"Oh really?" He laughed. Riley just gave him a lazy smile. He blushed madly and looked away.

"Is there something wrong?" Riley questioned him with an eyebrow raised.

"Nonononono." He just rapidly shook his head.

"Aww they look so cute." Lucrecia said as she looked through the opening of the tent. She hit her hand on her other open palm. "I got it." She smiled. "Oops. I better get making those cookies. With that she ran off.

"So how'd ya meet? "Dagger asked Riley.

"To tell you the truth, I wish I could forget. It was rather embarrassing. "

"Aww but I want to hear." Dagger gave her puppy eyes which made her blush and look away.

"Fine if you stop it with those eyes."

"Okay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Riley's POV

I was playing outside with my younger sister when we stumbled a crossed a box.

"Wow, look Riley, kittens." Her little sister said while picking one up.

"Man I wish we could keep them." Riley said while petting one.

"Hey there." A voice came from behind the girls. They turned to see a girl that looked about the same age as Riley. She had shoulder length midnight blue hair and a teal colored iris. "Are those yours?"She asked while pointing to the kittens.

"No we just found them." Riley's little sister said.

"Oh. So are you going to keep them?"

"What's it to you?" Riley snapped. The girl didn't seemed fazed, she still smiled.

"I'm Lucrecia."

"And I don't care." Riley said while turning back to the cats.

"Cats enjoy this stuff so here." Lucrecia placed a pouch in Riley's little sister's hand. Riley took the bag from her sister and glared at Lucrecia.

"Didn't mom say don't talk or take things from strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. Just your next door neighbor."

"I don't care." Riley hissed. This girl was really staring to tick her off. She just kept smiling, what was wrong with her. Riley looked at the bag in her hand and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out what looked like a weed.

"What the heck is this?" All of the sudden all the kittens launched themselves at Riley. "AHHHH!"

"They really like you big sis." Riley's little sister said while giggling.

"Yeah, you're really a cat lady. From today on you should be dubbed Sassy Cat." Lucrecia said happily.

"Shut up! That's not what this is! This is all your fault!" Riley yelled.

"What? Don't you know cats love cat nip."

"Cat- catnip?" Riley lifted up the weed and one of the cats took it out of her hand.

"Lets try this again. Hi I'm your new neighbor. I'm Lucrecia Crescent." She held out her hand. Riley grimaced.

"Riley Scot." And shook Lucrecia's hand.

"Hey now why don't we find these kitties homes? We wonted want them to get sick and die." Lucrecia smiled while tilting her head. Riley sighed.

"Yeah fine."

"There's an old lady on the end of the street. I think we should start there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And from then on that old lady at the end of the street would have many cats." Riley said, finishing her story.

"Wow that sounded like fun." Dagger laughed.

"Haha yea. "

"Hey hey hey. How's it going?" Lucrecia came over with a plate in her hand. "Have some ginger cookies." She said cheery.

"Wow thanks." Dagger and Riley took a cookie and took a bite. "Delicious." Dagger said with stars in his eyes.


	4. Weasel or Mongoose? Nevermind off we go!

i do not own Kuroshitsuji only Riley and Lucrecia. remember this is completely sorta random stuff, i mainly made it to make my friend laugh. so sorry if it sucks

* * *

Riley woke up and yawned. She stretched her arms and turned to Lucrecia. "Come on, we need to get breakfast done. I'm starving since all we ate were cookies for dinner."

"Cough cough. Sorry I think I'm not feeling well." Lucrecia said with the blankets covering her head. Riley got up and walked over to her. She ripped the blankets off and saw that Lucrecia's face was pure red.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She questioned her. After the silence Riley had gained an idea. "Was I sleep talking again?…. Now what could I have said, that would upset you….." Finally Riley thought of something from her dreams. "Was it that Joker always stares at you?" Lucrecia grabbed her blankets, tossed them back over her head and turned away from Riley.

"If you're going to talk nonsense, do it in your sleep."(anyone heard that before?) Riley sighed angrily before she grabbed Lucrecia's arm and began to pull. "Stop! That hurts."

"Oh really, I thought it would tickle." Riley sarcastic comment made Lucrecia kick her in the shin. "Ow! What the hell?"

"You brought it upon yourself. Don't bite the hand that feeds you." Lucrecia growled.

Both girls glared at each other from a crossed the table.

"Say you are sorry."

"No, because I didn't do anything wrong."

"You and your nonsense!" Freckles had sat down by the two girls.

"Umm…"

"Don't ask." Riley replied. Freckles only nodded. Lucrecia had gotten up suddenly and walked away.

"Pardon me." Was the only thing she said.

Riley sighed, but followed quickly, leaving poor Freckles confused.

"What was that about?" Riley questioned Lucrecia.

"I don't know, my lungs felt like they were on fire." She replied, while taking a deep breath.

"Do they still hurt?" Riley asked with a hint of concern.(yeah one of those friendships, aww I love you man, and I'll stab you in the eye) Lucrecia shook her head. Joker had come into view, with Wendy, one of the trapezes artist on his back.

"Missy Wendy twist'd 'er ankle, so she can't appear in performance 'nymoor. So Kitty, Lightning you don't mind goin out in 'er place. The show'll be fine if you two do it, so I beg of ya." Lucrecia and Riley looked at each other, unsure.

"Thanks." Joker decided for them. "It'll be yer turn shortly, so please git ready soon!" With that he ran off.

"Why God… why?" Lucrecia questioned as tears build up in her eyes.

"This is not a good idea." Lucrecia said while climbing up the ladder. She gulped as she reached the top.

"Hey Lightning, just close your eyes and go with the flow." Riley yelled a crossed to her.

"Easy for you to say. This is why I make you do all the climbing." Lucrecia closed her eyes before beginning the act. (I don't feel like explaining how this is done, by now most people should have seen a circus act, if not….)

"Blah." Lucrecia fell on to her cot. "That was the worse experience in my life. Even worse then the time we had to go through the sewers."

Riley choked on her water. "I don't know. That was pretty bad. Remember we kept rolling in those flowers, and diving in the hot water to try to get the stench off of us. And after all that we still couldn't get some of it off so we took a bath in perfume."

"Yeah, those poor flowers." Lucrecia mumbled. "Why are criminals so stupid that they try to escape through a sewer system."

"What made that guy even stupider is that he got stuck in the muck down there." Lucrecia sat up with a chuckle.

"Yeah remember how he was screaming for help. And as he struggled he just went deeper in."

"I doubt he has any jail mates because of that everlasting reek." Riley said.

The two females had heard a strange squeak from over by the opening of the tent. Then a strange squeaking pattern could be heard.

"I think…." Lucrecia jumped off and took off, out of the tent. Riley quickly followed.

"Frick'in Vinny! Why must he run so fast?" Lucrecia gasped out as she bent over, putting her hands on her knees.

"I don't know." Riley collapsed by her. "Are you sure he is not a mongoose?"

"Can mongooses even run that fast?" The little white ball of fuzz had bounded past them once again. Lucrecia stood up straight, looking at her friend. "Watson, we are sure out of shape if that little fuzz ball could out run us." Riley stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah." They nodded at each other, before running after Vincent. Riley made a leaping effort to catch him, but he just got past. Lucrecia had jumped after him, and ended up kicking Riley in the face. Riley sat up angrily and said.

"Why do I always seem to get kicked in the face by my 'partner.'"

"I don't know. You face just happens to be were my foot is going." Lucrecia responds while trying to get up. Her eyes follow the ferret till it jumps on to an old man's shoulder.

"Old man Winny!" She cried and got up. She ran over and gave the old man a hug.

"Ho ho ho." He chuckled. "Good to see you too. I've got the information you wanted." He handed Lucrecia a letter. Lucrecia's eyes scanned the note and she raised a brow.

"Baron Kelvin? Now where does that sound familiar?" Lucrecia squinted at the information that was given to her. "Well I'll guess Holmes will have to pay him a visit."

"You can do that, but please be careful madam." Lucrecia gave him a kind smile.

"Thanks for worrying Winny." The old man tilted his head in a fashioned good bye before heading off.

Lucrecia began to walk towards Riley when her body froze. "Umm…Riley?"

Riley raised a brow at her friend and said. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to cough a lot then faint." With that Lucrecia began to wheeze and cough then she fell over. Riley began to freak out as she ran to her friend.

"Hey hey! Help!" Riley screamed. Soon she saw Joker and Dagger run over to her.

"What's wrong?" Dagger asked. Riley began to make weird noises while flailing her arms around. Finally she just pointed to the passed out Lucrecia. Joker had run over, and picked her up. He didn't even say anything as he ran in a direction that was where the doctor's tent was. Riley had ran after him with Dagger at her heals.

"Argh…." Lucrecia squinted as her eyes opened. Her head was pounding. She glanced to her side to see Riley jump in surprise that she was awake. Dagger was sitting next to her.

"Thank god you're okay." Riley gasped.

"Where are we?" Lucrecia questioned.

"The doctor's tent." Riley answered.

"What happened?"

"You passed out after a coughing attack."

"Who carried me here?

"Dagger did." Riley said. Dagger was about to open his mouth when Lucrecia sat up and tapped his forehead.

"Stamp." She whispered, with a smile, then she laid back down. Dagger looked at Riley confused.

"What just happened?"

"She gave you her stamp of approval." Riley said. Joker had just walked in.

"How is she?" He asked. Riley had seen a strange change in his personality. *He's acting pretty serious for a joker… boy that was not funny at all.* After the bad pun, Riley answered him.

"She's fine. She just woke up but…*poke poke* she fell back to sleep." He nodded before turning and leaving.

"Right well I best get goin too." Dagger said. "I'm gonna guess yer staying here." Riley just nodded.

After Dagger left, Lucrecia sat up. Her hair shadowed her face as she talked.

"We're leaving soon, you know that." Riley didn't say any thing. "Don't tell me you've gotten attached to this place. From the start you should always remember that it's our job."

"Yeah." Riley whispered. Lucrecia raised a brow at her friend.

"Hey just think we'll be home in no time. Let's rest a bit then head out before the sun raises. We need to pay Chuck and Charles a visit."

"Why do we have to visit Chuck and Charles?"

"I need Charles to do something at the house for me. And we need Chuck to drive us to our appointment with Baron Kelvin."

"But why Chuck? He is so annoying." Riley said.

"Enough." Lucrecia said. "Nighty-night." She sang as she laid down and covered her head. Riley just sighed.

Riley awoke with a jabbing in her side. Lucrecia sat there, dressed in her long coat. She handed Riley her normal clothes. After Riley got dress, they made sure to seek out.

"First to Charles. Then we'll go to Chuck." Lucrecia said while opening the door to their home. "I just want to get- AH! What the heck Charles! How did you get in here?"

A man with long black hair, sat at a table with a cup of tea and a book. He smirked at the two women before him. "The door of course. My record book said that someone in this area was on their due date, so I took care of that and became rather parched. So I came here for tea. When I walked in I was drawn to the large sheet covered object. Rather terrifying painting I must say." Lucrecia puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"Well Mr. Death God, you could at least wait for us to come home. Well all that aside. I need you to stay here anyways." Riley knitted her brows together in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Lucrecia ignored Riley.

"There is suppose to be some people here tonight to pick up that painting. I feel as if it would be a group of people. It just so happens that it was Baron Kelvin who requested such a painting." Riley looked at Lucrecia in surprise.

"So wait…do you think the first tier group will be here?"

"That's exactly what I think Watson." Riley inched towards Charles and whispered.

"If there is a woman who looks like she should be in a geisha house." Charles nodded.

"Those places are nice."

"What the hell Charles?" Riley yelled and smacked him.

"Enough children." Lucrecia said while stuffing her hair in a hat and draping the trench coat around her. After buttoning the coat up, she looped the scarf around the bottom proportion of her head, coving her mouth and half of her nose. She coughed a bit before tossing Riley her coat. "Come on Watson. To Chuck we go." She said in her male Sherlock tone and walked towards the door. Riley sighed before putting on the coat and also putting on a hat to cover her hair and placed a scarf around her neck, but just covering her lips.

"Wait! I need to get my mustache."

Lucrecia and Riley walked towards a medium sized building.

"Hey Chuck, get you ass out here." Riley yelled. "We need a ride." A man with red hair popped his head out of the buildings large doors.

"I know that annoying, loud voice." He mumbled while scanning the area with his one eye.

"I can hear you!" Riley screamed. He obviously didn't listen as a heart appeared in his eye.

"My lovely Lucrecia, you've come to see me." He jumps to hug her but falls to the ground because she moved out of the way to pet one of his horses. Riley sighed, shaking her head.

"Chuck when are you ever going to give up?" Riley questioned him while stepping on him and walking over to Lucrecia. He let out a groan of pain, before getting up and trotting over to them.

"Well my lovely maiden, what may you knight do for you this time?" Chuck asked while bowing.

"We need you to take us here as fast as you can." Lucrecia said while handing him a map.

"Safely." Riley added. Chuck saluted them before heading off to ready a carriage. "This is a bad idea." Riley said.

"You always say that." Lucrecia said.

"Because it always is. Just because we leave him doesn't mean all of the sudden he becomes a safe driver. He's just a love sick puppy, that drives like a crazy axe murderer. And he wears an eye patch! What kind of sane person wears an eye patch when their job is to drive a carriage?" Riley complained.

"Hey it's already." They walked over to Chuck. "My lady." Chuck said while opening the carriage door. Lucrecia nodded before entering the cab. Riley shook her head at him, before getting in.

The girls sat opposite of each other. "This is a bad idea." Riley repeated.

"Just keep saying that. "Lucrecia said.

"I agree this was a bad idea." Lucrecia said while clawing into the seat. The carriage sped through the night towards Baron Kelvin's manor. The girls ended up on the same side of the cab because if you tried to stay on the other side, you'd just end up on the floor. Finally the carriage stopped with a jerk and the two girls flue forward. They ended up slamming their heads against the side.

"Thank god this is cushioned." Riley cursed. They stumbled out of cab and fell on the ground.

"Wow this guy's got a big house." Chuck said. The girls got up.

"It's Holmes and Watson time." Lucrecia said. Riley nodded while putting on her mustache.

"Let's go Holmes." Riley put on her deepest man tone.

"Right Watson." Lucrecia returned the tone.


	5. Saying Good Bye

so here ya go peoples. this one i actually havent' revised since i made it soooo errr... some parts go greatly by the manga, so i dont' own those lines. it's when Baron Kelvin is talking. back then i guess i couldn't come up with anything. sorry about that!

* * *

"Well who should go in first?" Lucrecia and Riley stood in front of Baron Kelvin's mansion.

"I think you should, you are Sherlock after all."

"I would fight you on this but who knows what's going on in there." Just as they both walked forward towards the doors, they opened.

"Welcome to the home. We've been waiting. Sherlock Holmes." It was Joker, and he didn't look so happy go lucky as when they first met them. Riley glanced to Lucrecia to see her eye was emotionless. It held a steady gaze on Joker before a mocking voice erupted from Lucrecia's throat.

"I see the Baron has his most loyal child come welcome us. I must applauded you for staying so long with such a mad man." Joker didn't even flinch. Maybe a tiny wince.

"Please come inside." He slightly bowed as he motioned for them to come inside. They walked in and the doors closed behind them. Joker snapped his fingers and the room lit up. It was a horror seen of limbs and bodies of children. Dolls. Each one, seemed to be a failure of something or someone. But they had one thing in common. Two toned blue eyes, one a deep teal blue and the other a gem like silver blue. Riley saw Lucrecia tense. "This way." Joker's words cut through Riley's thoughts. He lead them up some stairs.

"Holmes." Riley whispered. Lucrecia motioned for her to be quiet.

"Hehe." They both turned their heads towards Joker. "Well they say don't judge a book by it's cover, you two are a good example. You're both not what I guess anyone would expect a famous detective to look the way you are now."

"Yes, we're much younger than people suspect. But that doesn't mean we haven't been around the bend a few times."

Joker opens the doors at the top of the stairs and leads them through. "This way." The girls took their own seats at the far end of the table. Joker walks to the door a crossed the way and says. "They have arrived."

A large man who had bandages covering his face came forth with children pushing his wheelchair. "What an honor to meet the great Sherlock Holmes and his partner. I was planning on asking for you assistance but what a connivance that you've come to see me." A shocked look crossed both the disguised females.

"And what would that be?" Lucrecia asked.

"I want you to help me find someone. Someone who was said to have disappeared about 9 years ago." Riley saw Lucrecia tense, and her eye narrow.

"Who would this person be?"

"I have a picture of her. But before that how about some entertainment. Joker, prepare 'that' for me." Joker became hesitant as he gasped out.

"But…" But Baron wouldn't hear it.

"Just do it!" He snarled.

"Yes." Joker gave in. soon there were children dressed in circus clothes standing in a straight line in front of them. "Welcome Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. Tonight I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled." Baron seemed very excited and began to clap and laugh. This motioned left the women shocked.

"This is going to lead to harm of the children." Lucrecia whispered. They both silently made a agreement to stop it as soon as possible.

(this isn't how the show goes, but if theses characters see something like that…they'd be scarred)

"First a knife thrower." The boy ready's his arm as he is about to throw a knife at a girl. "The fate of a crucifix girl is?" The boy throws his knife. Lucrecia waits no time as she jumps from her seat and whips out something from her coat.

BANG

Then knife is thrown of balance from being hit by a bullet and flies in a new direction, harming no one.

"Enough!" Lucrecia's scream felt as if it could almost shake the home. Joker and Baron Kelvin just stare in complete shock as Riley takes the girl down.

"Ellery Nickson who disappeared around the Cornwall Area. Just what you thought Holmes." Riley said.

Lucrecia places the gun on her shoulder as her cold voice began to freeze the air around them. "Only the lowest scum on earth would enjoy something of such cruelty." It soon became a triangle of weapons. Lucrecia held her gun at Baron Kelvin's head while Joker pulled a sword from his cane and placed in near Lucrecia's throat. Riley had rushed over and brought Joker into a headlock then threw him over her shoulder. Then she took her place by Lucrecia's side. "Always good to see you, Watson." Lucrecia said while taking the gun away from the man's head. "I must say, you've peeked my curiosity. I wish to see a picture of this girl so you wish for me to find. But also I would like to know where are the kidnapped children." Baron Kelvin was rather speechless.

"Yes, yes they are in the basement. I will take you there. Also the girl I need to be found, her picture is there." They walked down the corridors of his mansion. Soon they came to a pair of doors. The two children pushing his chair, pushed opened the doors. "Here they are." Lucrecia shook. All around the room was paintings of a young girl with long midnight blue hair and a pair of two tone blue eyes. There were children who were even dressed to look like her. Riley stood in complete shock along with Joker.

"But…how?" Joker whispered.

"This child, was one I met over 10 years ago."

Flash back.

"Oh! Thanks for coming Mr. and Mrs. Baron Kelvin." An old male greeting another old couple.

"Earl Barton! What a magnificent and wonderful evening party this is. I look forward to talking with you about philanthropy activities." Baron Kelvin said.

"So do I hahaha." Earl Barton said. "Oh that's right. I have someone I would like to introduce to you. Where did he go? It's weird he was here just a second ago. Ah! There he is." He motioned to a window where a man stood with two small children clung to his legs. "Earl Crescent." The man turns around with a smile. "Let me introduce you. This is Baron Kelvin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Earl Crescent said. "Here you two should introduce yourselves first." He patted the two young girls that slightly hid behind him. They both looked at each other, then both gave a small yes. Baron Kelvin's eyes glittered with excitement.

"It's very nice to meet you Baron Kelvin." The twin girls said in unison. "I'm Luna." The one on the left squeaked as she hid behind her father. "I'm Lucrecia." The girl to the right said while nudging into her father and held onto her sister's hand.

"I'm sorry, my dear Luna is a bit shy around strangers. Her health is poor so she doesn't venture outside much. And Lucrecia doesn't go anywhere with out her sister." Both the young girls attention was directed into a new direction.

"Uncle Vincent!" They both chimed as they picked up their dresses and ran to a young man. He looked away from the people in front of him and smiled. He scooped the two children up into his arms. "Luna, Lucrecia, it's been so long. You two have gown a lot."

"Of course." They sung.

"Haha. And still in sync as always." He laugh.

"Vincent you're back!" Earl Crescent went right by Baron Kelvin and joined his children as they squeezed their uncle to death.

"Alexander! You and your daughters both here, that's a rare occasion."

"They asked to come along, even though Luna still hasn't recovered for her sickness yet. And of course Luca has to be her sister's bodyguard." Lucrecia pouts as grips her sister's and father's hand. "Not funny dad." Luna slight clung to her sister with a shy smile. "So how's life? You've been quite busy. Lennie has been worried." Vincent laughs.

"Knowing my dear sister, if I come over, I'm likely to get a smack upside the head and a strict talking to. Surprised your boys aren't here." Vincent said.

"Well their getting older, so they wanted to go hunting with their grandfather. Lenne jumped at the chance for them to socialize with the him." They continued to talk.

"He is a young man that loves charity events. So does his brother in-law, the man you see him talking to right now. They both switch off inviting children from the orphanage to their manors for Guy Fawkes Day and Christmas Day. Baron Kelvin?" Baron didn't hear Earl Barton as he seemed transfixed on them.

~~~~I just couldn't take my eyes off those four. In the dark night they were like a silently rising moon floating in the sky. I understood at that moment that these people were special people. Since then I desperately researched the Crescent family and their connection to the Phantomhive family. I wanted to know exactly why they were so special.

Then I knew.

The true face of evil noblemen.

Underneath beautiful flowers there are thorns. I couldn't' help falling in love with what was under the rose. Also I realized that special people can only be touched by other special people. I'm too ugly to even think about touching them. My wish to be wrapped in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted. They would also be wrapped in beautiful thorns and become an evil flower…won't they. In that world of darkness would they become the only great cold moon?

Completely out of reach. I want to touch…..them.

I want to be…

"I can't do it all at once, but please just relax and leave it to me." A doctor says.

A special person.

"You will have the desired appearance."

White porcelain skin like a bisque doll. Beautiful hair. Big eyes like diamond, a youthful body. I will become something else. It doesn't matter if my ugly wife leaves me. I will be beautiful with a beautiful life.

"I have something to report." A man said. "Last night it was reported that young Lucrecia Crescent had gone missing. So far, there are no leads to her whereabouts. Also the other twin, Luna, is on the verge of death, doctors say she will not last long."

The moon was eliminated from my night too suddenly. With out those two, what exactly was all this… my life lost all meaning. Days passed and I might as well have been dead.

And then one day.

"What did you say!"

"Yes sir, it was reported that the young lady, Luna Crescent, is alive. Yet there has never been any news of her twin."

The stolen moon danced back into my night. And at least one of them was in my reach.

"Even now, my heart still yearns to see the two girls once again, along with their beautiful family. Only I, who gave up everything to meet them, couldn't meet just one of them. I wondered why fate must have constantly separate us."

Lucrecia's body shook uncontrollably. "Luna…" she mumbled, before she snapped her head up and pointed her gun at Baron. "When did you hear it!" She screamed, losing all composer. Baron and Joker were thrown back by the sound of a woman. Riley moved quickly behind Joker, taking him down. She sat on his back with a gun pressed to his head.

"Answer me!"

BANG! The shot narrowly missed Baron Kelvin.

"a-about 5 years ago…" he shivered.

"You're a sick man. Now that I see you again, it was made all too clear. My father had made sure we didn't leave his sight that night, for he had a strange feeling about you." Baron Kelvin couldn't control himself.

"Wait then you….you're her!" He screamed. Lucrecia removed her hat and scarf and let them fall to the floor.

"Well Luca, I never saw this as how we'd show our true identities." Riley removed her hat, scarf and mustache.

"Lightning! Kitty!" Joker choked out.

"Hey, hey, it's Riley Scott to you. Or Dr. Watson at the moment since I'm at work."

"Yes I am Lucrecia Crescent. And you sir are arrested for the kidnapping of all these children along with the doc up there."

"I'm surprised Lightning…opps pardon me. Lady Lucrecia, or Sherlock Holmes… hmm so many aliases for such a young female. Is there something wrong?" He realized how Lucrecia was putting her scarf and hat back on. Riley did the same thing. She then hosted Joker up and slowly moved him out of the room. Then Lucrecia held her hand up in the air.

5...4...3...2...1 Then the sound of foot steps echoed in the room. Soon police men flooded the room. With a tilt of the head Lucrecia disappeared as Scotland Yard arrested the doctor, Baron Kelvin, and freed the children.

~~~~~~~outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Holmes. Thanks again for finding all these kids, it wasn't all of them but…"

"Yeah yeah, sorry but I've got to get going." Lucrecia quickly walked to the a waiting carriage. She motioned to Chuck that they were leaving and got in. She let out a heavy sigh as she sat back into the seat. Riley sat besides her, and Joker a cross from them.

"I bet you want answers. Don't we all." Lucrecia said. "It's a lot easy to explain everything once then twice." Joker raised a brow at this. "Baron Kelvin had thought an artist in London by the name Lucrecia is the same one he wanted to find. So he sent the rest of the first tier to her house or should I say our house. Sadly they should all be knocked out. But hopefully my companion didn't get too rough with them."

"So they're all right." Joker sighed.

"How does it feel to have multiple personalities. Truly I like the happier one better but since the real you is more serious and strict, I can't do anything about it…yet." Joker seemed a little concerned by what Lucrecia said.

"Yeah I would be scared too. Sadly this woman can do almost anything. Trust me." Riley said.

"You always say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Because it is."

"Ow that hurts."

"Besides.. I want to know about this Luna girl."

"Chuck! Faster I want to get home." Lucrecia yelled ignoring Riley.

"Anything my love!" Chuck yelled back.

"Stop ignoring me."

"Oh did you say something?" Joker just watched the girls go back and forth with their little fight. He felt better, it was strange. Even though the man,that he and his family had called father was now arrested, he felt natural around these two. Maybe…him and his first tier family could live in peace, without harming anyone.

* * *

"Charles what is wrong with you! They are just litter all over my clean floor." The first tier seemed to be taking a nap on the sitting room's floor. Only the girls where in a chair and on the sofa.

"Sorry but you didn't say what to do to the bodies after knocking them out."

"Well we'll just have to wait then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after they all wake up

"Hey Dagger." Riley said as Dagger groggily sat up.

"What happened?…..Ah! Kitty? Light?"

"That's Lucrecia to you now dear." Lucrecia said while sipping her tea.

"And the names Riley." Dagger just slowly nodded.

"Alright lets get to the explaining before I fall asleep on you guys."

"First off I'm Lucrecia Crescent and this is my best friend, roommate, fellow artist, and detective, Riley Scott." Lucrecia said while pointing to Riley.

"Hey." Riley saluted.

Then the girls explained who they were, and who they also were.

"So you guys are the great Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?"

"Hey, don't act surprised. Who did you expect? Two middle aged men that smoke, how about no."

"So then…hey why isn't Beast awake." Lucrecia raised a brow at Dagger but turned to Riley and Charles with a glare.

"Why?" Charles just smirked as Riley looked away whistling. "Any ways, I guess you can all stay here for the night. All I ask is don't make a mess." Lucrecia said.

"Thanks for everything." Joker said.

"Yeah, yeah, just follow the rules and no one will get hurt." Lucrecia said while walking up the stairs.

"Well night." Riley followed suit up stairs. Everyone just got settled.

* * *

"Okay, well I guess maybe someday we'll see you all some day." Riley said while watching the circus finish packing up.

"Yeah, we can thank ya enough." Joker said while smiling at the two girls.

"Yup." Lucrecia said.

"And don't worry yer secret is safe with us." Dagger said with a grin.

"Eh. Even if you told someone they wouldn't believe you." Lucrecia said. She then nudged Riley forward. "Go on, give him a good bye kiss." She whispered. Riley just looked at her as if she was crazy, which could highly possibly be true.

"How about no." But instead of Riley giving Dagger a kiss, he gave her one on the cheek.

"I hope we meet again." He winked at her, as her face became cherry red. As Lucrecia laughed at her, Joker had come over and took her hand, giving it a little peck.

"Good bye my lady." He said.

"Hahaha." She couldn't stop laughing. "I walked away from the life of a lady, so please, just Lucrecia." They finally waved good bye as the circus made there way out of town.

"Well looks it's back to the boring life." Lucrecia said. The girls began to walk home to 221B Baker Street.

"Yeah, you really need to get rid of that painting."

"Psh you don't need to tell me that twice. Hopefully we can find a buyer soon."

"So then what's for dinner?"

"Thinking with your stomach again? Well I don't know. Maybe it will be a chicken casserole, first I need to go shopping for the ingredients."

"Alright. We should invite Old man Winny."

"I agree he dissevers a nice dinner. I'll have to get something for Vinny too."

"So when do you think our next case will be?"

"I don't know. I'm okay with anything thrown at us as long as I don't have to do anything with heights."

"Yeah. And I am not the target of a big cat's rampage."


End file.
